


Suniyein! (Listen!)

by zainababab1997



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Social Issues, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainababab1997/pseuds/zainababab1997
Summary: "Listen" in English. "Suniyein" in Urdu. Both mean the same thing. To listen is to pay attention to sound. For most people, it's one of the easiest things to do. You know if from birth, it's just instinct.But not for Alaya. She has to live with constant moving of mouths in an impatient manner as try to get her to understand what they're saying, the constant wandering of what sound actually is, and the fact that not being able to hear isn't the only obstacle for Alaya in this flawed world.But Alaya has decided she's had enough. She may be quiet and subdued but that doesn't mean she isn't strong and she's willing to challenge society head on.But, by challenging society, will Alaya face more trials than she expected?





	Suniyein! (Listen!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My 2 Brothers and My Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+2+Brothers+and+My+Parents).



0\. Preface

Life is a weird phenomenon. All 7 billion plus people in the world go through it, countless others have gone through it, more will go through it, yet no one can quite pinpoint what the perfect one is. We all have a different idea of a perfect life. For some, it's having an excessive amount of money and having a huge mansion and car and pretty much the whole world at your beck and call. And that's okay because they're happy they've found a meaning to life. For others, it's family and friends. The feeling of love surrounding them from all sides, the support. And that's okay too because, again, it makes them happy too. But there are some people who have way smaller dreams because they believe achieving your small dreams pave the way to the big dreams. For some people, just one simple thing could change everything in a heartbeat. 

This was what she had thought back in the day. Yes, she'd been THAT optimistic about life. Once..... But not anymore. Life on Earth was way too complicated and brought about twists and turns that no one could even imagine. She'd been too hasty in trusting things, trusting people. And now, here she was, walking through the busy Karachi streets, in a state of pure and utter shock. 

Her mind flitted back to her dreams back when life had been simpler. MUCH simpler. There was only one thing she'd ever wanted back then. ONE thing. That was all. God, if only she hadn't indulged in the idea of obtaining those dreams. That's what she'd done. She'd indulged in a dream that was unobtainable. She'd made that mistake and now here she was paying the price. 

The realisation of this hit her like a ton of bricks. If she hadn't been so naive and so indulgent, she wouldn't be walking in the middle of the road at such a loss with life, she wouldn't be so disappointed by the human race. 

But she believed in Allah (SWT). Maybe through her discovering this, He had something better planned for her. Maybe these catastrophic events in her life were leading her somewhere better. Allah (SWT) always knows best. That's what the woman at the mosque had said and she had been sure to stick by it ever since. She wasn't about to stop now. If there was anything she needed to think right now, anything that she needed to focus on, it was that. The belief that Allah (SWT) had the best plan for her, that Allah (SWT) would protect her from anything and anyone that would mean her harm. 

Especially right now, as a car was coming down the road at lightning speed, with no evidence of stopping, driving ever closer, towards her.....


End file.
